Death by Knowing
by CloveisDivergent
Summary: Violet knows what the Capitol has done. She knows about the lies they've told, the innocent people they've killed, and just about everything else. She now holds a secret that could destroy every bit of peace left in Panem. If the Capitol finds out about her knowledge, she'll be killed, along with all the other tributes from the past Games.


I've lost track of the number of days since I woke up. The last number I remember was 2,894. But in the days since I've stopped counting, I've started to remember things other than my experience in the Games. I remembered my name, Violet, and my District, 5. I've also recollected my family and friends and a few encounters I have had with them in the past. But whatever I try, the memories of the Games won't go away. And the worst of it is, is that the Capitol has done something to my brain, something that not only lets me remember what had happened in the Games, but also relive that pain that I endured. It seems that the pain is all I can remember.

I see other people often, but when I do, I wish I hadn't. They all seem so calm, controlled. Niave to the situation surrounding them, but why is it me that had to discover what was going on? Why did I have to be the one to hold the Capitol's greatest secret? Why, why, why, why, why, why, why?

They've put me, as well as the other passed tributes, in a holding facilty disguised as a factory of some sort in the Capitol. Only a handful of people, including myself, know of it. I found out about it a few months ago, while being experimented upon. If they find out that I know, they'll kill me.

_"Congradulations tributes! You have reached the last stage of the Games, the fallout will soon become clear and we will have this years champion of the 67th Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor!"_

_The frozen battlefield holds only 4 tributes, three male, and one female; me. The only reason I've survived this long is because I'm the quickest on my feet and I'm smarter than the other three morons here.. But here is where I die. I can't win against their strength.. I watch as my own district partner steps forward, struggling to keep my eyes open against the ice cold wind._

_"It's obvious who will have to die first," he smirks and points his loaded bow straight at my skull. It was stupid of me to ever trust him. I should've known he would turn on me in the end..._

_I breathe calmly, close my eyes, and wait for death to take me, but it doesn't happen. I cautiously open my eyes and look in front of me. A pool of blood stains the snow where Liam stood just seconds before, a few inches from it I see his headless body. And at my feet rests his head, just his head._

_I look around for his killer, pulling my axe from my belt. Around 70 feet away, I make out the vague shapes of the male tributes from 1 and 10, fighting to the death. Whoever comes out alive will be the cause of my death._

_But as I step forward, I see the shapes dissapear and feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I look down and see the tip of a bloody spear. I can't resist when my own axe is pulled from my hands and my screams fill the air as my attacker hacks away at my left arm._

I grab my arm immediately, as I wake up. I sit up in bed and look around me, seeing only my friends sleeping soundly. No danger. No pain. No weapons. No Games.

Relieved, I lay back down and wipe a bead of sweat off of my forhead. I don't move for the rest of the night.

Early the next morning, I'm awakened by being shaken sternly. I tiredly blink the sleep out of my eyes and look to see who woke me up.

Jen. It's always Jen.

I sit up quickly and ask her why she woke me up.

She shrugs, "I don't want to be alone all morning."

"Ugh. Fine," I throw the covers back and stand up.

Jen looks through my drawers quickly and finds what she thinks is a decent outfit and throws it at me. "Get dressed, Vi. I'm hungry!"

I shoot her a glare and walk down the hall to the bathroom, change, then meet Jen and my other friend Anna in the cafateria. We sit down with our trays and wait for someone to start a conversation. Today, though, I can't seem to focus on what they're interested in talking about, only about whether or not I should tell them what I know. If I tell them, it would only mean dragging them into the danger. If I don't tell them, they won't ever know who they once were, or about what the Capitol is doing.

I decide to leave them out of it for now, but I have to tell them eventually. I already know more about them then they do. Anna is from District 2, she used to have black hair, freckles, and green eyes. Now she has brown hair, brown eyes, and no freckles. Jen, on the other hand, used to be a brunette and had grey eyes; now she's blonde with blue eyes. I didn't have time to look at their real names or even my own file, but today I'll have plenty of time.


End file.
